new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Bulldog Pictures
is an American film studio in Hollywood, California. It was founded by Kent Quimby and launched on March 19, 1982. The studio contains animated films and live-action films. is inspired by Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox. History Filmography Live-action *''The Teenage Angel Diaries'' series (1983-2003) *''Cops vs. Pirates'' series (1984-present) *''Evil Audrey'' series (1985-1995, 2020 (revival)) *''Undercover Father'' series (1986-1998) *''I Love Lucy'' (1987) *''The Andy Griffith Movie'' (1988) *''Zombigeddion'' series (1992-present) *''City Knight'' series (1993-present) *''Future Cowboy'' series (1994-present) *''Attack of the Killer Ghosts'' series (1994-present) *''The Skateboarder Gang'' series (1995-present) *''Alabama Mark'' series (1996-2011) *''Susie Superstar'' (1997) *''Krystal the Hound'' series (1997-present) *''Guns and Glory'' series (1997-present) *''The Watchdog and the Family'' series (1998-present) *''Dragon Town'' series (1999-present) *''Time Quest'' series (1999-present) *''Friends from the Galaxy'' series (2000-present) *''A Man and his Dolphin'' series (2001-present) *''The Secret Men'' series (2002-present) *''Giant Wolf'' series (2003-present) *''The Sorcerer's Heroes'' series (2003-present) Animated Hand-drawn animation *''The World of Humans and Animals'' (1982) *''Blossom and the 6 Elves'' (1982) *''The Good Dragon Goes to Town'' (1983) *''Face Paint Circus'' (1983) *''Girls in Junk Food Land'' (1984) *''Tennis Hero'' (1984) *''The New Brother'' (1985) *''The Animals and the War'' (1986) *''The Legend of Rock and Roll'' (1987) *''The Dog in Shirt'' (1988) *''A Journey to the Music'' (1989) *''Lancy the Little Mouse'' (1990) *''Ronny the Deer'' (1990) *''Mother Goose and the Tale Heroes'' duology (1991-1996) *''Galactic Quest'' duology (1992-1997) *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1993) *''Little Red Riding Hood'' (1994) *''Lancy the Little Mouse 2'' (1995) *''Dreamer Meets World'' (1996) *''Fox in Socks'' (1997) *''The Indian Princess and the Shoemaker'' (1998) *''Intentos y Un Invento-inspired film'' (1999) *''for Camelot-inspired film'' (2000) *''Lucky Luke'' (2000) *''The Queen's New Feeling'' (2001) *''The Brave Fox'' (2002) *''The Badger Prince'' (2003) *''A Prehistoric Tale'' (2004) *''The Chinese Queen'' (2005) *''Bears Can Dance'' (2006) *''The Little Girl and the Robot'' (2007) *''The Princess Who Turned Into a Peacock'' (2008) *''A Space Dachshund in Hawaii'' (2009) *''White Fang'' (2010) *''The Curious Gopher'' (2011) *''The Coyote and the Hunter's Dog'' (2012) *''Connor Cat'' (2013) *''Parisian Princess'' (2014) *''The Flying Little Hound'' (2015) *''Powertoons' 1st Crazy Movie'' (2016) *''las Alegrías de Pantriste-inspired film'' (2017) *''TBD'' (2018) *''Agents of Fairy Tales'' (2019) *''Creature House'' (2020) *''The Video Game Cat'' (2021) *''Sailor Debbie'' (2022) *''Once Upon a Mexico'' (2022) *''Heroes of Animalville'' (2023) *''The Tale of Two Squirrels'' (2024) CGI animation *''Zoo Heroes'' (1996) *''Insects vs. Snakes'' (1996) *''The Snow Leopard Family'' (1997) *''The Three Mammals and the Child'' (1997) *''The Courageous Scientist Tiger'' (1999) *''Mr. Penguin Saves the World'' (2000) *''The Three Mammals and the Great Water Rescue'' (2001) *''Giant Animals vs. Invaders'' (2004) *''Lion and Muskrat'' (2004) *''Ragdoll Kitty and Figurine Husky'' (2005) *''A Duck Who Can Fly'' (2006) *''The Super Wolf Family'' *''Master Kiddie'' *''Foods in the World'' Gallery Logos Concept Art IMG_20180412_1618169_rewind.jpg|The film studio's logo. Power Bulldog Pictures Logo.png|The film studio's logo with a byline. power_bulldog_pictures_final_sketch.jpg|Final sketch of the film studio's logo. On-Screen Logos Power Bulldog Pictures On-Screen Logo.png|The film's first logo from 1982-1997. Print Logos Trivia *The studio's mascot is a cartoon bulldog named Pit the Power, who made several appearances on the hand-drawn animated theatrical short series. See also *Power Bulldog Television *Power Bulldog Cartoons *Power Bulldog Feature Animation *Power Bulldog Interactive *Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment *Power Bulldog Dubbing Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:American companies Category:Power Bulldog Pictures Category:Modern Classic Gamer Entertainment